keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rheneas
This is Number 2 'Rheneas '''is a Red Narrow Gauge Tank Engine. He is good friends with Skarloey; He has a twin on the Talyllyn Railway named Dolgoch. Rheneas and Skarloey are good friends and are often seen with each other. Once, The two had departed for Crewe, But had soon came back. He often pulls Coaches and often sometimes pulls Ada, Jane and Mabel and the only time He was seen pulling them was in Special Tunnel. Bio: Rheneas was built by Fletcher, Jennings & Co. in Whitehaven and was delivered by sea to Kirk Ronan in time to haul the train carrying The Board of Trade Inspector in October 1865. Unlike Skarloey, Rheneas was stern and thoughtful and fell out with Skarloey after the latter called him a "stick-in-the-mud" following an argument over cabs. The two reconciled after Rheneas saved Skarloey from a landslide in 1867. Rheneas’ long wheelbase enabled him to ride steadily, but it also made him hard on the track and this, together with the initial absence of a cab, made Skarloey the more heavily used of the two. Unlike Skarloey (and Dolgoch), Rheneas never returned to Whitehaven. Such repairs as were needed, including the fabrication of a cab at an unknown date, were done at The Skarloey Railway workshops. In 1937, and again in 1943, He was overhauled at the the works at Crovan's Gate. Like Dolgoch, Rheneas enjoys "peculiar motion," which did not make life any easier for the workshop staff. Rheneas saved the railway by keeping services going through a very lean period in the late 1940s. By 1945, Skarloey was in need of desperate repairs, leaving Rheneas to run the line alone. He managed to pull a full train home one windy day despite having a jammed valve gear and was rewarded with an overhaul. When Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrived to the railway in 1952, he was sent to England for a heavy overhaul. While there, he was reunited with his twin Dolgoch, money, however, was tight on both their railways and neithers repairs could be completed immediately. Skarloey often felt lonely to know he wasn't there, But He often used his story of when he saved the railway to teach younger engines how to behave, like Duncan. His overhaul was finished in 1961, putting him back into fettle, and he returned to The Skarloey Railway soon after. Because of his bravery, he earned the nickname "Gallant Old Engine" by Railway Staff. While Rusty was spreading weedkiller spray on the tracks with a special truck, Rheneas had to fetch another coach when there were more visitors than usual. He wasn't happy about this because this meant he would be late, and it didn't get any better when he had to slow down for hedgecutters, and to make matters worse, because of the weedkiller spray, he ended up slipping down the hill and grinds to a halt. As his crew sanded the rails, he managed to make his way, but his passengers had a limited view of the countryside. They did not mind this however, as they were more pleased with Rheneas' brave efforts. Rheneas and Skarloey are Rusty's best friends, and they are best friends with each other as well. The three of them were chased by a boulder when it had rolled off from its cliff. While Rusty had to outmaneuver the boulder, and Skarloey needed to get himself out of the boulder's rampaging path, Rheneas's line did not have any points, so he was forced to try and outrun it once the boulder came dangerously close to colliding with him head-on. He did so, speeding across a viaduct, and ended up derailing. The boulder passed by, which Rheneas's driver found preferable to getting squashed. He underwent another heavy overhaul at Crovan's Gate Works in 2002. In sometime later 2002, the three engines were headed to the quarry to help Duncan. Their fascination of the incline's mechanics quickly became soured with an impatient Duncan telling them what to do. Rusty tried to mollify the vocally displeased red engines, but even Rusty and also Rheneas had enough when the "Bossy Boots" engine told them they are as slow as snails, and Rheneas crossly chuffed that no more than four slate trucks could be sent up at a time. Eventually realizing that Duncan would not listen, the three best friends left with their slate. They helped clear up after Duncan's crash, after which Duncan owed them an apology. The three best friends have worked The Skarloey Railway for each of their entire lives, but work at the quarry clashed with Rusty's maintenance work, causing the line to fall into disrepair and be shut down and forcing Rheneas and Skarloey to work at the quarry with Rusty. A period of blasting gave the engines two weeks to attempt to repair the line, and Rheneas determinedly worked harder than ever with a hopeless Skarloey, a clever Rusty, and an initially derisive Elizabeth. The railway was restored in the allotted time, and the two tank engines were very happy at this turn of events. In 2003, Rheneas saved Skarloey from his state of dangling from a broken bridge. Because Skarloey was too scared to cross the bridge again, Rheneas would collect both of their trains every morning. Eventually, this caused Rheneas to run out of water right on the bridge. Skarloey forced himself to cross the bridge to save his best friend, and Rheneas thanked him for his bravery. Rheneas' own bravery would become important when he was tasked with making a school trip special, and his doubt in his own best made him really feel his small size. Rusty assured Rheneas that he knows the mountains better than any engine, which Rheneas did not deny, but none of the everyday locations that his driver pointed out felt exciting, important, or even special. Rusty's workmen carelessly sent Rheneas down a closed and bumpy mountain track. Rheneas was frightened at the dangerous turn the trip was taking, but his driver did not stop him racing through the mountains with all his might like a roller coaster. Though tired at the end of it, Rheneas had given the children the time of their lives and thus felt really useful instead of his size. In 2005, when Mr. Percival needed two careful engines to transport a dinosaur skeleton to the Sodor Museum, Rheneas offered to have himself and Skarloey demonstrate how careful they can be. Rheneas did better than Skarloey, whose excitement got the better of him, and offered to try again following the mishap. Mr. Percival gave him one last chance, so Rheneas decided to prove that he could take the dinosaur on his own. He did so by delivering a long and heavy line of coal trucks. He gained the job, but he could not make it up Culdee Fell Hill. Skarloey, still upset, found his way blocked, and Rheneas apologized for what happened, declaring that he will always want the two of them to work together. This cheered up Skarloey, and the two happily transported the skeleton the rest of the way. The height of the Skarloey Coal Yard's incline frightens Rheneas, so when he brought empty trucks there, he backed away quickly, much to Skarloey's amusement. Rheneas came back to the incline the next day with Duncan and found Skarloey, still coupled to his trucks, being hauled up the incline. They were surprised and awestruck at this supposedly brave act before Skarloey's weight promptly broke the incline and sent him flying down the track, much to Rheneas's shock, and into a snowbank, which Rheneas helped him out of. Rheneas and Duncan brought supplies to repair the winch, excited to see Skarloey take the coal trucks down the incline himself. Rheneas looked happy at Skarloey instead doing the right thing in contrast to Duncan's disappointment. Rheneas also tried to tell Duncan that he would be late when Duncan was going back and forth on some bumpy tracks for fun. Rheneas left without Duncan listening. Rheneas and Skarloey like to race each other, and they introduced themselves to Freddie as the fastest engines in the hills. They became excited at Freddie's offer to race them and prove he is the fastest. As Rheneas and Skarloey raced, their age did not hinder them, whereas Freddie's did, so right as they were about to catch up, they did not notice Freddie go a different way. Rheneas expressed his admiration at how fast Freddie supposedly went, and the three of them raced again. Rheneas decided that they would race down The Opposite,Steeper Side of the Mountain. A determined Rheneas ended up derailing and rolling down a hill. Freddie used his knowledge of the old tracks to find Rheneas and helped him back onto the rails. Freddie apologized for cheating and admitted that Rheneas and Skarloey are much faster than him. Rheneas did not mind and instead wanted to hear about Freddie's tales of the old tracks. Skarloey saved Rheneas from some logs tumbling down a hill, denting himself in the process. A grateful Rheneas noticed Skarloey's sad demeanor and asked what the matter was. Rheneas was surprised at Skarloey's fear of the wharf, having heard from Rusty about Skarloey braving the old wooden bridge for him and the stream for Duncan, and said that Skarloey is the bravest engine he knows. Rheneas also brought up how disastrous the log incident would have been for him had Skarloey not saved him. Later, he decided to help an overworked Skarloey by secretly taking his coal trucks to the wharf for him. Coupled with his own trucks, Rheneas found the train too heavy to pull up the hill and decided to take his own trucks up first and then take the coal trucks. When he returned to the hill, he found that the coal trucks were not where he had left them. Knowing that Skarloey will get into trouble, Rheneas forwent the secret and started planning to have the engines search for the trucks, but this was not needed as Rheneas quickly explained everything to Mr. Percival. Rheneas was happy, knowing he had given Skarloey a well-earned rest. In 2007, Rheneas was surprised by Thomas's loud whistle, bumping into his flatbeds and spilling the pilings on it as a result. This amused Skarloey, Sir Handel, and even Rheneas himself. Rheneas and Skarloey hid and watched as Thomas decided to surprise Rusty next, which the three best friends found very funny. Rheneas playfully chased after Rusty, leaving the scattered bricks behind. He did this again after they all surprised Sir Handel, leaving flour all over the warehouse. Lastly, they surprised Peter Sam, who pushed his logs into the canal. Only then did the engines realize what their playfulness had done, but Rheneas still wanted to play, and Thomas insisted that they must get their work down now. During a thunderstorm, Rheneas and Peter Sam were informed by Skarloey about stranded sheep up in the hills that needed to be brought down to the farms. Unlike Skarloey, the other two were brave. Rheneas and Peter Sam could not wait to get started, and Rheneas eagerly went up the hill first. Rheneas and Peter Sam made so many uphill and downhill trips through the storm, bringing many sheep down in the process, that they ran out of coal. This forced Skarloey to brave the storm himself to finish the job, and Rheneas and Peter Sam congratulated their friend. Whilst working at the Blue Mountain Quarry, his paintwork was severely scraped after becoming a runaway; this was the result of having gone too fast over the collapsing Blondin Bridge. This resulted in the brief period when He was Painted Yellow with Blue Lining. He currently works on The Skarloey Railway, along with Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, and Luke. Appearances: *Season 1: Thumper Saves the Day *Season 2: Skarloey and Rheneas Depart for Crewe *Season 3: Cranky's Delivery *Season 4: Best of Friends *Season 5: *Season 6: Little Engines, Big Help *Season 7: Neil's Nonsense *Season 8: *Season 9: Special Tunnel ''(in Red andYellow Liveries) *Season 10: A Crack in the Track and Tour de Sodor *Season 11: Around the Railyard in 64 Seconds, Duncan in the Dumps, Hank and the Hatt St Crossing (cameo) and Wooden Brakes *Season 12: Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous *Season 13: The Duke of Hazard *Season 14: Freddie at the Ready *Season 15: The Maron Station Makeover (cameo), The Crosby Coalition (cameo), The Island of Misfits Engines (cameo). *Specials: Thomas & The Storm Gallery: Dolgoch2014.jpg|Rheneas' Basis, Dolgoch. Skarloey and Rheneas.png Skarloey & Rheneas Depart For Crewe.png SkarloeyandRheneasDepartForCrewe2.jpg RheneasandtheRiskyRendezvous78.png Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Red Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Red Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Male Engines Category:1997 Category:No 2 Category:Engines Category:4 Wheels Category:North Western Railway Category:Vehicles Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Introduced in 1997 Category:Retired in 2000 Category:2008 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Retired in 2014 Category:2004 Category:Introduced in 2004 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Retired Items Category:Twins Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Pink Engines Category:Pink Category:Orange Category:Orange Engines Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2012 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:New in 1997 Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Non Wood Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:SKR Category:Steam Locomotives Category:1997 Debuts Category:Learning Curve Category:Yellow Category:Yellow Engines Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Sold in Packs Category:SKR 2 Category:TOMY Category:Fisher Price Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Red Characters Category:Red Vehicles Category:Orange Characters Category:Orange Vehicles Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Number 2 Category:No II Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Red Items Category:Orange Items Category:Items Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Pink Vehicles Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Items Category:Pink Items Category:Red 1997 Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Red Retired Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Red Wooden Railway Category:Magnets Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Cabless Engines Category:No Cabs Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Orange Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Tank Engines Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Red TV Series Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:1997 Engines Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:Yellow Pink Orange or Red Category:TVS Characters Category:SR 2 Category:SR II Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Red On Rail Category:TWR Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Items with Faces Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters